


Das erstaunlichste Mädchen

by DaintyCrow



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osono überdachte die Augen mit einer Hand, als sie Kiki zum mindestens hundertsten Mal beim Fliegen zusah. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es nie weniger wunderbar als beim ersten Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das erstaunlichste Mädchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Amazing Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187714) by yelnatspines. 



Augen die vor Staunen funkelten folgten ihr immer, wenn sie flog. Sie beobachteten, wie sie höher und höher flog, strengten sich an ihr Lachen zu hören, bevor es von einem starken Wind weggeblasen wurde. Sie lebte ihre Träume. Wenn sie flog, flogen ihre Seelen mit ihr, wirbelten und tanzten über das Blau. Ihre helle Seele berührte die ihren. Die Stimmung wurde heller wenn sie sie hoch oben in den Wolken sahen. Sie brachte sie dazu sich zu fühlen, als könnten sie fliegen.

Osono überdachte die Augen mit einer Hand, als sie Kiki zum mindestens hundertsten Mal beim Fliegen zusah. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es nie weniger wunderbar als beim ersten Mal. Sie stieß ein leises Keuchen aus

Sie stellte fest, dass sie selbst wenn Kiki nur ein schwarzer verschwommener Fleck in der Ferne war, sie noch ihr Lachen hören konnte. Sie stellte fest, dass sie es war, die lachte. Der Wind fuhr über ihr Haar. Sie steckte eine Strähne des roten Haares hinter ihr Ohr. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen wie der Wind dort oben sich anfühlte. Ihr leuchtender Blick war immer noch von dieser strahlend blauen Kuppel der unendlichen Möglichkeiten gefangen. Sie sah auf den Boden und schwankte, stellte sich vor es sei wie zu fliegen. Der Himmel war nicht die Grenze. Er war nur der Anfang. Die Seele eines Träumers tanzt immer in den Sternen. Sie wartet immer auf den Wind um ihn zu rühren und in die richtige Richtung zu schieben. Und wo immer sie hingeht lässt sie die Welt schöner zurück, als zuvor.

„Sie ist das erstaunlichste Mädchen.“ weht Tombos Stimme verträumt von hinter ihr. Seine Augen waren fixiert auf den schnellen, schwarzen, unscharfen Punkt, welcher lebhaft über den Himmel flog.

„Ist sie wirklich.“


End file.
